


Friday Night Date Night

by RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie



Series: On the outside looking in [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie/pseuds/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were an odd couple, to say the least, but they were so in love. The woman had huge, golden blonde curls and a body made of deadly curves, while the man had slightly shaggy brown hair and long, gangly limbs which he often tripped over. Everybody has dreams and they were ours, a true love and a Friday night date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Date Night

They sat in the corner booth of the diner. Their spot, as far as I was concerned. They were an odd couple, to say the least, but they were so in love. The woman had huge, golden blonde curls and a body made of deadly curves, while the man had slightly shaggy brown hair and long, gangly limbs which he often tripped over. They came in every Friday night, he always ordered Sprite and she black coffee. They split a raspberry scone. Everyone who worked there knew the woman as Honey and the man as Sweetie, as that was how they always addressed each other, or, if speaking of them in the plural, the Lovebirds. We had their order memorized and waiting when they came in. Everybody has dreams and they were ours, a true love and a Friday night date night.

They always showed up at 6:00 without fail and tonight was no exception. They walked in, arms around each others waists, him nuzzling her neck, her murmuring softly in his ear. As they made their way to their booth he brushed a hand over her stomach and I noticed the bump. I did a double take. _A baby bump_. 

I rushed into the kitchen where everyone was lazing around the prep table since Friday nights were typically dead and announced, “ The Lovebirds are pregnant.”

Everyone brightened and started talking at once about due dates and baby showers, leaving me to take the Lovebirds their tray.

I walked out of the swinging double doors and made my way toward the Lovebirds who were cuddled up against each other in their corner booth.

They looked up when I set down their tray to say, “Thank you.” and I smiled at them and said, “No problem.”

I was about to walk away when I heard Sweetie say, “Honey, we should probably get you something else to drink. I think I read somewhere that caffeine's bad for pregnancy.”

“I could get you something else, if you'd like.”, I said.

Sweetie looked to Honey for an answer and she said with a sad smile, “That would be lovely, thank you.”, and handed her still full coffee cup to me.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and Honey leaned down to murmur something in her ear that made her nod and relax a bit in his arms.

Sweetie thrust his Sprite glass in my free hand and said, “If she suffers, I suffer too. Can you bring us two waters?”

“Oh no, Sweetie, you needn't do that.”, Honey said, putting a hand on his arm.

“We're in this together, you know. If you're not happy then I'm not happy so at least this way we can be unhappy together. And at least we can still have our scone.”

Honey smiled and stretched up to kiss him. “You, my love, are wonderful.”, she said against his mouth.

With a start, I realized I was still standing there watching them and hurried back to the kitchen to switch their drinks. Once there I found one of the waitresses already filling two glasses with ice and water while the rest of the staff had their faces pressed up against the window, watching the Lovebirds creepily.

I rolled my eyes and said, “You know, all they have to do is turn around or get up to go to the bathroom and they'll see you staring at them like the big creepers you are.”

Most of them ignored me and the ones who didn't waved dismissive arms at me. I shook my head at them and took the now full water glasses from the waitress then carried them out to the Lovebirds who were now cuddling and taking tiny bites out of their scone. I set down their waters and they thanked me cheerfully. When I got back to the kitchen I joined the rest of the creeps at the window to watch Sweetie and Honey interact.

“Why not Jebediah, though?”, Sweetie pouted.

Honey laughed, “Because we aren't rednecks and I don't hate our baby.”

Sweetie kept pouting, “But Jebediah's a great name! We could call him 'Jebi' for short!”

“And again, Sweetie, I don't hate our baby.”

“But it's a _cool name_!”

“Oh, do you mean like your bow ties are 'cool'?”

Sweetie huffed and said, “Fine, you pick a name then.”

Honey smiled wistfully, “I was thinking maybe we could call him Rory.”

Sweetie frowned for a moment and said, “He would've gotten a headache from this.”, he shook his head and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile, “And then when it cleared up he'd have taken his sword to me.”

Honey grinned, “Yeah, he would have. And Mother and I'd have just laughed.”

Sweetie's eyebrows shot up, “You wouldn't have tried to save me?”

“What are you looking at me like that for? You still have some regeneration energy left, it's not like you'd be dead long.”

Sweetie laughed and shook his head, pulling her Honey tight against him and dropping a kiss to her hair.

They were quiet for a few moments before Sweetie said, “I love you, you know. I don't say it enough, but I do. I love that you're Melody Pond, daughter of my best friends, child of the TARDIS, my bespoke psychopath. I love that you shoot my hats off my head. I love that I'm your Sweetie and you're my Honey. I love that you love running just as much as me. You're everything and I don't know if I'll ever be able to find the right words to express just _how much_ you mean to me but inadequate or not you at least need to know that _I love you_.”

Unshed tears glistened in Honey's eyes, “I love you too, always and completely.”

“Awww!”, everyone around me sighed as Sweetie pulled Honey into a crushing kiss, and I found myself sighing with them.

Everybody has dreams and they were ours, a true love and a Friday night date night.


End file.
